


Wash away the crimison stain

by Willofhounds



Category: Jason Bourne Series - Robert Ludlum, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abusive Bakugou Katsuki, Abusive Midoriya Inko, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, Soul Parents, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willofhounds/pseuds/Willofhounds
Summary: Chosen by Fate. Blessed by Luck. A single quirkless warrior is sent nearly two decades into the past to prevent the destruction of the world. Joined by a friend who never made it to adulthood they seek to change views through vigilantelism. The survival of the world rest on their shoulders.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Hakamata Tsunagu | Best Jeanist & Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku & Tsukauchi Naomasa, Midoriya Izuku/Tsukauchi Naomasa, OMC/Hatsume Mei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	1. The past part 1

A/N proceeds to bang head into the nearest wall. Cat Tac & Calvera you are amazing friends who let my ideas wild. Thank you both. 

Warnings: Character Death, suicidal thoughts, Split personalities, M/M pairing, Soulmates, Soul parents, Time travel

Inspired by Silveranimemists's fic Viridian. If you have not read it yet you're missing out. 

Izuku's POV 

A large white claw slashed through the hot air. Izuku was just barely able to dodge it and avoid his head being knocked clean from his shoulders. It would only delay the inevitable though. A large wound was bleeding profusely on his side. Too much blood was being lost and he didnt have any medical supplies. 

Those had run out years ago during the first few years after the fall. Nowadays wounds this serious got your throat slit. It was far easier and cleaner just to kill the one who was going to die anyway. At least slitting their throat would it as close to painless as possible. Izuku refused to die before he killed this damned creature. He would take as many of them as possible to give the survivors of the world a chance. 

Izuku's knife lashed out as the nomu tried to slash him open. It howled as the knife severed several of its claws. Unfortunately, it was a black nomu with regeneration capabilities. They healed almost immediately. He needed to get the Orichalcum knife in the creature. 

Orichalcum the ore that they found three years before the fall. When it was discovered Izuku at the time had just graduated from college with his bachelor's degree. His time in college was like no one else's. When he wasn't studying he was working with Ciro also known as the Cabinet Intelligence and Research Office. It was the intelligence and spy agency of Japan. 

During his high school years, he took a career aptitude test. While other kids sneered at him for believing he could be anything Ciro took one look at his analytical skills and recruited him. At seventeen he became an in training intelligence officer. They sent him to the best analytical and language schools in Japan. 

During his first year in college, a killer for hire became making a name for themselves main base being in Europe. There were several occasions however that the killer would appear in Asia and even the States. It seemed no one was safe from the man. Carlos the Jackel was this man and within the year Izuku was approached. 

Ciro was needing a nondescript person to become a challenger for the Jackal. Izuku agreed to become part of the program named Treadstone 71. His hair was dyed black to make him more forgettable. From then on he trained in several martial arts and use of a weapon. Most of the program was made up of the quirkless or those without a physical quirk. Their names were excluded from files and were given names like Delta or Echo. Izuku's was Delta. 

A month after his twenty-first birthday he had a final showdown with Carlos. They had close calls at least a dozen times over the years. Each being more dangerous than the last. Izuku had won the final battle but only barely. It took almost two and a half months for him to recover. It was worth the injuries to put the rabid killer down. 

It was only two years later that All For One and Shigarki killed All Might. The world destroyed itself trying to destroy them and the nomu. All that was left now was a few outlier communities. They had to be careful of how many people were in one spot at a time. Too large and it would attract nomu. Too small and there wouldn't be enough fighters. 

Since they killed Shigarki he was traveling on his own. To be honest he hoped something would kill him. With the two biggest supervillains dead he had no reason to live anymore. That did not mean he would go down without a fight, however. When he died it would be fighting just like every other moment of his life. 

As he tried to dodge another strike from the nomu there was a flapping sound above him. Then white-hot pain and something warm ran down his back. It took all he had to keep himself standing. The distraction from a flying nomu gave all the time needed for the black nomu. A claw hit him in the chest and sent him flying into what was left of a wall.

Izuku felt several of his ribs break and a scream tore itself from his throat. He was unable to move both from the pain and the blood loss. No matter how hard he tried his hand would not move. The white nomu let out a cry as landed. 

Izuku refused to turn away or cower as the nomu lunged for his throat. There were only the briefest moments of more pain before he knew no more. Or at least that should have been the end of his story and life. Though Fate had never been kind to him before. Why would she start now?

He gasped even though he didnt feel the need to breathe. White nothingness surrounded him. If it was supposed to be calming and peaceful for him, it wasnt working. All he felt was annoyance towards whatever deity decided to fuck with him. 

A woman with a blank face appeared before him. Immediately his senses screamed danger. While he was brave he was far from stupid. This had to be said deity. Why couldn't he be left alone? He died and would very much like to stay dead. 

The woman said in a calming voice, "You little warrior have suffered greatly through your life. You killed the monsters that destroyed your world but fell to their creations. You have done well for the hand you were given."

"And who's fault was that?" He snapped. Life had not been easy for him or fair. It started long before the fall. Born without a quirk he was seen less than human by most. It was only when he joined Ciro did he find a family and something to fight for. 

She continued as if she had not heard him, "Your story is not done yet, however. I am Fate and your fate changed 18 years ago when your only friend took his own life. That was when you veered from the path of a hero."

Izuku froze at the words. Memories he long-buried rose and panic went through him. A gentle hand touched his forehead and the panic was pushed away. Looking up he saw a second woman with a nondescript face stood there. She pushed away his fear in a way that should not have been possible. 

She said with a small smile, "You child have been chosen by Fate and Luck. We will send you to the past to save the future."

Izuku growled, "I don't want to go to the past. All I want is the peace that I couldn't get in life."

A cold eerie smile that sent shivers down his spine crossed Fate's face as she replied, "You don't have a choice, Izuku Midoriya. No matter what you say or do here I will send you back. Know this I can make it extremely unpleasant for you. The only thing you could kill yourself when we send you back. But if you do that the world will be left worse off than the one you just died for. That choice and what you bring with you is yours. I'll allow three items and their properties to return with you. Choose wisely."

Izuku considered what he could take with him. A lot of his gear would be helpful in many instances in the past. The best of which would have to be his patrol bag. With what Fate said that meant he got everything inside it currently. Given that his patrol bag was just refilled before he left it had a week or supplies, an Orichalcum knife, a handgun with Orichalcum bullets, an extra change of clothes, and a handful of files. The files were a new addition and the reason he had been out in the first place. They were on heroes of the past the top 15 of them. If he was stuck in the past they would come in handy. 

Considering his other options he leaned back on his heels. Fate would send him back no matter how much he argued. His time was better spent figuring out what else to bring back with. The next item had to be Orichalcum ore. It would be needed for more bullets and any other weapons he chose. Not armor though it would be too restrictive in movement and heavy. 

The final item would have to be his wrist computer. It was made from some of the best parts in the world. Ciro had paid for them but Izuku built it himself. In the short time before the fall he started learning computer programming and coding. He learned an intermediate knowledge of both. Returning to the past would allow him to regain and improve upon old skills. 

Izuku took a deep breath as he said, "I have made my decision on what I will bring with me. First is my patrol bag and all its properties," there was an annoyed twitch from Fate that caused him to smile grimly, "Next is pure Orichalcum ore at least five pounds. Finally my wrist computer."

Fate replied annoyed, "You're taking advantage of the properties additive. Sneaky child."

Izuku smirked as he replied, "Then you should not have left me without a choice. I'll take advantage of all that I can."

Luck said with a booming laugh, "You are certainly worthy of your name Delta," she approached him and kissed his forehead before continuing, "You have the blessing of Lady Luck do with it what you will our chosen warrior."

Then the world returned to black and it seemed like no time passed before his head hit something hard. A dull thunk resounded in wherever he was at. Izuku wanted to groan but kept silent. Better to take stock of where and when he was first. There was no telling how old he was or what kind of situation he was in. 

Resounding childish laughter filled the air as he opened his eyes. What he saw he wanted to groan. This was his elementary school when he was a child. Looking down at himself he found that he was wearing the final year uniform. Blessed by Luck his ass! Why the hell did they send him to when he was eleven?!

Ignoring the mocking laughter he looked around for his stuff. At his feet was his patrol bag and on top of it was his wrist computer. On the ground beside the bag was the ore. At least Fate kept her word in giving him the items. He would have to check his bag to be completely sure. 

There was a gentle touch to his shoulder that startled him. He flinched away his mind going to the nomu that just killed him. It was just moments to him while time-wise it was decades in the wrong direction. 

Izuku fell out of the chair looking up to see blue eyes staring down at him. His heart stuttered to a stop and he gaped like a fish. Kavar... it was the only friend he had ever known since he was diagnosed quirkless. The friend he failed to stick up for and then failed to tell about Bakugo's bullying. It was why he let go of his dream of being a hero. If he could not stand up for his only friend. How could he become a hero?

Kavar asked holding out a gloved hand to help him up, "Are you okay, Izuku?"

Izuku replied in a shaking voice, "Yeah thank you Kavar."

Another voice declared as he was pulled to his feet, "Look the two Dekus are being desperate. They belong together."

That was it. Fuck this school and its bullies. He allowed this in the original timeline and he would not allow it now. Glancing at his trembling friend he knew he could not and would not leave the blond here alone. If he did then he would be dead in less than a year. It would take less time than it did in the original without their favorite Deku to take half the blows. 

It only took him a moment to stuff the Orichalcum ore and wrist computer into his bag. Then Izuku grabbed Kavar by the upper arm carefully to make sure no skin contact was made and dragged the other towards the door. Everyone including their teacher watched him in surprise. It only took 30 seconds for the teacher to react. 

He snapped acting like an angry chihuahua, "De... Midoriya get back to your seat this instant. You and Mason need to stop vying for attention that you don't deserve."

"Fuck you!" Snarled Izuku once again surprising everyone, "I am done taking orders from an adult who belongs in prison."

Kavar asked his voice trembling as they reached the door of the classroom, "Where are we going Izuku?"

"Anywhere but here."

As they went into the hallway and made their way to the exit footsteps sounded behind them. Pushing his bag into Kavar's chest and the other behind him Izuku pivoted on his heel. Things were noticeably different than if he would have tried that in the original timeline. He would have fallen flat on his face at 11 if he tried that back then. Now it was as fluid as ever. He would need to do a check of reflexes and skills later. 

Looking at their follower it was unsurprisingly Bakugo Katsuki. At one time they were best friends. Now he was less than dirt to the blond because he was quirkless. If Bakugo tried anything he would find out how much Izuku had changed. He would not allow the blond to attack him ever again. 

Bakugo snarled like a rabid pomeranian, "Shitty Deku you think you are better than everyone?! Where do you get off acting like that."

Izuku shifted his stance so that he was ready for when he was attacked. It wouldn't take long after all. Bakugo always did have a short temper. How he was ever able to become a hero Izuku didnt understand. Maybe he changed. Maybe he didnt. At this point it didnt matter. He was a bully who needed to be put in his place. 

He answered coldly, "Back off Bakugo," the blond flinched at the use of his last name instead of a nickname, "I am no longer scared of you and if you push me I will hurt you."

The blond snarled wordlessly at that and lunged at the green-haired boy. It was as if Bakugo was moving in slow motion to him. All it would take was a few swift movements and Izuku could set him back a month in his training. If he did that now though it would be assault and in some eyes attempted murder. No matter what he said or did everyone would think the worst of him once they knew he was quirkless. 

Instead of going for the most damaging attack, he let the first blow land. There now it was self-defense even if no one would believe him. The attack itself had some strength behind it but not enough. It wasn't even comparable to the weakest of nomus. This was who he had been afraid of for so long? It was pathetic.

Izuku moved under the large right hook. For years it would be his starting move in all his fights. It wouldn't be until his second year in UA that it would become unpredictable. As he brought himself closer to his bully he pulled his arm back. Then he struck Bakugo square in the chin. 

Bakugo was knocked down onto his ass. Red eyes filled with tears and already his jaw was swelling from the strike. 

Izuku said coldly, "Bakugo you are nothing to me anymore. If you come near me again I will not hesitate to put you months behind on your training. Stay away from me and Kavar."

With that, he turned away and picked up his bag. With a turn of his head, he indicated for Kavar to follow him. They left the school and made their way out into the streets. Already a plan was forming in his mind. They needed to get food and shelter. If he remembered correctly on Dagobah beach there was an old train car. If it was in decent shape they could live in it. If it wasnt he knew there was a tent in the basement of his apartment building. 

Once they were a few blocks away from the school Kavar stopped and Izuku was forced to stop as well. It was then that he noticed the fearful posture and the shaking hands. Painfully his heart clenched at the sight of his friend. A friend that to him had been dead for nearly a decade. A friend who had not lived through the horrors he had. 

Kavar must have been frightened by Izuku's sudden change in personality he realized. To change from meek to aggressive and confrontational was a big change. One that to them would have seemed to happen over a matter of hours. If he wasnt who he was it would have scared him too. 

Izuku glanced around them before pulling his friend down an alley. If they were going to have this conversation it would need to be away from unfriendly ears. Most would think him insane but if there was one person in this world that might believe him it was Kavar. He just had to be careful about how he approached it. 

Izuku sighed tiredly as he said, "You want to ask me about what happened. Ask Kavar. I swear upon my life and our friendship that I will not lie to you."

For a moment blue eyes considered him before Kavar nodded. He asked quietly, "What happened to you Izuku? Two hours ago you couldn't even look Bakugo in the eyes. Then you flat out put him on the ground with a single punch."

It took Izuku a long moment to reply but when he did it was soft and unsure, "I am not the same person that walked to school with you. The truth is everything about me has changed because my mind is not from this time. I was chosen by Fate and Blessed by Luck."

Kavar could only blink at him stupidly. Izuku smiled as he lowered the bag down to the ground. He dug around in it until he found what he was looking for. All Might's classified hero file updated just after his death. It held information that was only known to a select few at this time. 

He hesitated before giving it to Kavar then said, "You must swear that you will not repeat anything you read in this file. There is a reason it was eyes only for years. Only a handful of people know this knowledge. It could very well shake society's faith in heroes if they knew the truth."

Knew that there was a quirk out there that could take and give out quirks. That their precious Symbol of Peace was born quirkless. 

"I won't say anything to anyone without your approval," promised Kavar.

With that Izuku handed over the closest thing to proof, he had that his mind was from the future. That in reality, he was mentally almost two decades older than his friend. The files would either make or break his case. 

Izuku watched as the blood drained from Kavar's face. Everyone who followed All Might's career knew of his sudden disappearance last year. It was explained as being a sudden illness something that at the time didnt sit well with him. Then he found out the truth. All Might fought and barely won against All For One. Both hero and villain had been left in a near-death state. Slowly but surely All Might's time as a hero would come to an end. Not long after Izuku would turn sixteen there would be another battle. This time All For One would end up in prison and All Might would retire. 

At the time everyone thought that would be the end of it. That no one would dare stand up against the heroes again. They couldn't have been more wrong. The League of Villains would amass forces from the shadows. They were left practically unchecked until they made their move. By which countermeasures were too late. 

Kavar said drawing him from his thoughts, "This explains so much about All Might," he took a deep breath blue eyes closing for a moment. When they opened there was a determination that Izuku had never seen before in them, "What can we do to prevent this from happening again?"


	2. The past part 2

Izuku's POV 

At first, he didnt explain his plan for how to stop the future, his past, from repeating itself. His main thoughts were on getting them items for survival and shelter. Under Izuku's direction, Kavar went home to get food, water, extra clothes, and whatever he could leave behind. If Kavar followed him then there would be no returning to the life he once lived. 

For his part, Izuku returned to the apartment he shared with his mother. He would gather their essential supplies and do an inventory of what was in his bag. The first thing he did though was change from his school uniform. He chose a black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans. Over his shirt, he chose a warm grey jacket. The clothes that were in it he had to change out for smaller ones from his room. He kept the style patterns of dark green, grey, and black. 

He dumped what was in his school bag. Nothing from that hell hole would be useful to them. The bag itself would be good for extra space. In the bottom, he lines it with two warm blankets. With winter closing in they would need them.

Briefly, he considered taking his analysis notebooks with him but decided against it. They took up too much space that could be used for other things. Hidden in his first analysis book was the money he had saved over the years. It wasnt much but it would be good for emergencies. With that, he moved into the kitchen where he grabbed two metal water bottles. Reusable was more practical. For food, he stuck to canned good and unopened boxes of protein bars. As a last-minute consideration, he grabbed a few bottles of bleach and a scrub brush. The train car would need to be cleaned for them to use after all. 

His last stop was the storage room in the basement. As he expected there were sleeping bags and a tent there. If the train car didn't work out they could use the tent. After checking the sleeping bags he picked two winter bags to take with him. 

When he left the building he didnt even give a glance back. It was just like when he left for college. He would not return here no matter what anyone said. His mother never believed in him and tended to forget that he existed. Without him being in her life maybe she would find true happiness. 

Dagobah Beach was still very much the trash heap he remembers it to be. What could have been a great place to relax and swim was destroyed by human greed. As much as he hated to admit it, it was the perfect place for two runaways. 

Kavar was waiting for him as he expected where the sand started. They had to clear a path through the trash to get to the train car. When they reached it Izuku was pleasantly surprised at how good of a shape it was in. There were a few repairs that needed to be made mostly to the roof but it would certainly be livable. 

Izuku set Kavar to clearing a good space around what would be their home while he started on repairs. One good thing about being in a trash heap was that free materials were everywhere. By the time the sun was going down he had the repairs down and Kavar had cleared adequate space. They pitched the tent for the night as he had not had the chance to clean the train car. 

Starting a fire for the first time since the fall was nerve-wracking. Every instinct in him screamed to put it out even as Kavar huddled close to it for warmth. Unlike his friend, Izuku was used to the cold. Making a fire in the future would have gotten him killed. Nomus would have found him and anyone else that might have been hiding nearby. 

To help him friend Izuku draped a blanket over his shoulders. Not being able to stand being so close to the fire he went to patrol the perimeter around their home. It was thankfully a quiet night but it wouldn't always be this way. He knew that as soon as they had the train livable he would have to start patrolling. 

Given the year that he arrived in, he would have to wait to hunt down All For One and Shigarki. Both went underground after the original loss to All Might. All For One would have to recover some of his strength. This would give Izuku time to establish himself as a vigilante. Delta would be a vigilante of Musutafu. 

Delta huh... Running a hand down his face he paused by a tree that overlooked the beach. That was a mess that he never wanted to touch again. Jason Bourne may have been his main identity while chasing the Jackal but Delta was more real. While Bourne only killed the Jackal, Delta had killed hundreds. Panov one of the psychiatrists for Ciro had tried to help him but it was a difficult process. A person was not meant to have three warring personalities in their mind. 

Panov had been one of the few people who could bring him back to himself. To calm Delta on a rampage. Being here though he would not have such a safety net and that scared him. Delta would not hesitate to kill whoever got in his way. 

"Izuku?" Came a soft questioning voice. 

Izuku swung around his eyes searching for a threat. He had not heard anyone approaching. An enemy? No. His mind supplied as he saw Kavar watching him warily. It was just his friend. 

He took a deep breath before he said, "Sorry. My mind is still in the future and I'm having a hard time adjusting."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I know you have questions about things but I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

Over the next two weeks, Izuku and Kavar cleaned up their new home and trained. They scrubbed it heavily with bleach and allowed it to air out for two days. Once that was done they took down their tent and set up their sleeping bags. 

In the trash heap, they found a small stove and a table. With some tinkering, Izuku was able to run an electrical line from the nearby pole into the train car. It had to be done carefully but thanks to all the strange skills he picked up as Bourne it was doable. The electricity allowed them to have a stove and he found a fan in the second week. It would have to be cleaned and fixed but when the summer months came around it would do them some good. 

By the end of their first week, Izuku and Kavar were living as comfortably as they could. A stock of their inventory told him that if they rationed their food well it would last them until mid-December to early January. After that, they would be in need of more supplies. While he could easily live off of rationed food supplies his friend would struggle. 

An option would be to try and find someone to let them do odd jobs for cash. That idea was immediately scrapped. Any trustworthy adult would immediately alert their police. The most viable option would be to search the villain's pockets for cash. If they had any then take it for their food money. While it wasn't the best in terms of heroics but they would survive. 

The second week was spent teaching Kavar how to fight. His friend wanted to go out with him on patrols. As he was currently Kavar would be killed trying to fight criminals. Training started out slow but that was to be expected. He had years of experience on his friend. It would take months before Izuku would allow Kavar to run with him. 

At the start of the third week Izuku was going through the pile of junk he found a phone. The screen was cracked and was missing a battery. It took him most of the week to fix it and hack into the cellular towers around him to use it. 

Finally, he was ready to start his vigilante work. His patrol route was on the south side of Musutafu. It was the poorer side that heroes didnt patrol. Being their vigilante would allow the citizens to feel safer. 

Tsukauchi's POV

There was a loud thump as his head hit the top of his desk. Someone, please kill him. Rumors had come through his precinct that there was a vigilante in Musutafu. Normally he wouldn't have been surprised at a new vigilante appearing. Each year had a vigilante or two appearing and subsequently captured within a few weeks. 

Their new vigilante had been around for two months now. The name he had given was Delta. No one had been expelled from any hero school in the area matching what little they had as a description. It took him three weeks to even get a height estimate on the vigilante. They are estimated to be just under 150 centimeters. 

If Naomasa didnt know any better he would think the vigilante was a child. They did not have enough information on Delta to rule out the possibility but it was highly unlikely. From the few who had actually seen him his mannerisms spoke of experience. Criminals were taken down with ruthless efficiency. Every single one had been brought down before they really had a chance to fight back.

The week before a criminal had a drawn-out fight with Delta. This was the first look at the vigilante's fighting style. From what the criminal described the vigilante fell back upon knife fighting and hand to hand combat. A gun was said to be strapped on his hip but to date, it hadn't been used. 

During the fight with the criminal, however, there was something of note. The vigilante stabbed the criminal in the upper arm. When it did the criminal with a strength-enhancing quirk was rendered quirkless. If Naomasa didnt have a lie detector quirk he wouldn't have believed it. However, his quirk told him that it was the truth. 

With a sigh, he let his head thump against the desk again. This vigilante was more difficult than he had come across before. To catch them Naomasa had the feeling that he would need more heroes than just Eraserhead. Under normal circumstances, the underground hero would enough. This vigilante was not normal though. 

A knock on his door drew his attention. He called out, "Enter."

Eraserhead, Ingenium, and Fatgum entered. If anyone outside of the police department saw them together they would be confused. One was an underground hero. The other two were limelight heroes who were seen regularly by the public. The only similarity between them to most was that they caught or occasionally worked with vigilantes. Out of all the heroes, he felt that they had the best chance at catching Delta. 

Eraser questioned as they sat in front of the desk, "What is going on Tsukauchi? You normally don't call three heroes to one spot unless it's important?"

Naomasa replied pushing prepared files across the desk, "We have a new vigilante in town. This is all the information we have on them."

He watched as the men's faces furrowed in confusion. The file wasnt much but it was all they had currently. With any luck, they would be able to add to it soon. 

Eraser asked as he laid the file back down, "How long has this vigilante been around? Are we sure that they're not a teenager or young adult?"

Fatgum said thoughtfully, "Delta is short like a teenager before their growth spurt. However, if they are a teenager then I'd say they are late teens. Most likely being a former or current student in the support course."

Ingenium denied, "No it's more likely that they are general studies. General studies students can be jealous of the hero course and will look for ways to be heroes. Most of the time support course students have what they want down already."

That narrowed it down slightly. Still, general education was a long list from just UA alone. They couldn't disregard the idea that the vigilante was someone who was expelled either. Eraser was well known for expelling students from his class for a lack of potential. That was another list they would need to check. 

"I assume you are wanting me to focus on catching him as his patrol routes are close in time with mine," said Eraser. 

Naomasa replied tiredly, "Yes. From what we have seen Delta's times are fairly close to your own. If you are willing to change patrol routes then we can put you as close to him as possible."

Fatgum said, "You will have to be careful with this one Eraser. Delta will use his knife if he is cornered. It has been shown to stop quirks for as long as it is in your body."

With that, they finalized ideas on how they would approach the vigilante. With any luck, the heroes would be able to stop this vigilante before things got any worse.


	3. The past part 3

Izuku's POV 

The thrill of the chase. That made him feel more alive than anything else in his life so far. It wasnt chasing criminals that gave him the feeling. No, it was being chased by a certain Erasure hero. 

Currently, he was sliding down one rooftop to escape out onto the street. Hot on his heels was the dark-haired man. This was the second time in a week that they had crossed paths. Third time in a month. No longer could it be considered a coincidence. It seemed the heroes and police had figured out his patrol routes. Fun, not.

Still, his blood sang with excitement in a way it hadn't since he killed the Jackal. A part of him had forgotten what it was like to chase and be chased. A deadly game of cat and mouse between two equally skilled opponents. 

The stakes weren't quite as high as they had been all those years ago. Eraser wouldn't kill him. No, that would be against everything the hero stood for. Instead, he would capture Izuku if he got the chance. As if that made things better. It would still be a practical death sentence for the quirkless child. 

In mid-air, he had to turn ever so slightly to avoid the tape like object that tried to wrap itself around his wrist. He had to give the hero credit he was creative. Too bad for him Izuku was used to being chased by creatures far worse than him. 

When you are used to running just to live, running to keep out of jail pales in comparison. It was not to say the man wasnt skilled. If Izuku was truly his eleven-year-old self then he would have been caught night one. That Izuku did not have the experience or the darling that this version of him did. 

As long as Izuku didn't get cornered he could keep this going indefinitely. A cornered Delta was a dangerous Delta. He would not hesitate to use the knives he carried in defense of himself or others. His favored blade being the orichalcum knife that was most readily available. Several other steel blades were hidden throughout his gear but they weren't used nearly as often. 

As Izuku landed he rolled only barely missing a different arm that tried to grab him. In an obvious yellow suit was the Pro Hero Fatgum. From the records, Izuku hacked he knew that Eraser, Fatgum, and Ingenium were the current heroes assigned to his case. They finally decided to play their hand in trying to capture him together. 

Izuku knew the three men worked well together. Ingenium and Eraser had gone to school together creating a lasting friendship. While Fatgum was one of the few daylight heroes willing to be more discreet and work with underground heroes. 

:Which meant,: he thought as he kicked off the ground dodging another attempt at grabbing him. This time it was a silver armored arm. Ingenium then. Looks like the entire gang was here tonight. 

A small smile was hidden behind his cowl as he dropped into a defensive stance. They had planned this out which meant every move they made was coordinated and exactly as they wanted it. Izuku knew they already knew about his knife and what it could do. If they didnt then their intelligence gathering skills were lower than he thought. 

Pulling the knife from its sheath he waited to see what they would do. Fatgum and Eraser were his main focus. One with a capture quirk that would end any chance of escaping without seriously injuring the hero. The other with a scarf that would make his life very difficult. 

Ingenium tried to reason as if he could hear Izuku's thoughts, "You're surrounded, Delta. The game is up and the police are on their way. Give up and make things easier on yourself."

"Give up?" He laughed the sound making his modulator screech in displeasure, "I'm sorry heroes but what do you take me for. I am not someone you can just convince to give up. There is a reason I am out here. You see our game has only just begun."

For a moment the heroes only blinked at him lost. Izuku then dropped his newly developed smoke and tear gas pellets on the ground. Smoke to cover his escape. Tear gas to get the Erasure hero off his back. By the muffled cursing behind him, he succeeded. He shoved his knife back into its sheath before taking off.

An arm belonging to Ingenium tried to grab him. Tired of simply dodging he put his skills to use. He went straight at the other ducking around the arm and kicking him in the chest. Before the hero could recover he swept the man's legs out from under him. There was a pained groan that followed a thump. 

Izuku escaped through the alley's adrenaline pushing him to go faster. Eventually, he made his way back up to the rooftops. Crisp air cleared his head and he knew that for now at least he had lost the heroes. 

Sighing he knew he should call it a night and Kavar would be finishing his first patrol. It was late and he promised Kavar that they would go check out the new cat cafe in town. The promise was that as long as he didnt get caught on his first patrol they would go. 

Running across the rooftops he made his way to the meeting spot. Unsurprisingly Kavar was already there waiting for him what was surprising was where he was at. Kavar was at the edge of the roof. Part of Izuku's mind went back to when he learned his friend had committed suicide. That wound was still as fresh as the day it happened. 

Seeing his friend there caused him to pick up his pace and ensure that he would not jump. Kavar turned to face him with a happy look. It made him relax slightly. His smile was genuine unpained. The complete opposite of what his memories showed from the original timeline. That wouldn't be on his face if he was going to jump.

Izuku questioned as he approached, "How was your first patrol?"

Kavar grinned as he stood under his mask, "It went well. I stopped three muggings and a store robbery. I think we should make a way for us to communicate easily. An earpiece or something similar."

Something to make for another day. For now, they needed to make their way back to the camper. 

Tsukauchi's POV 

Part of him wanted to be surprised at the state he found the heroes in but he couldn't. He warned them not to underestimate Delta and yet here they were. Eraserhead and Fatgum were having to rinse out their eyes and use extra strength eyedrops. 

Ingenium was propped up on the alleyway wall. He had removed his chest plate and helmet to check for damage. Apparently, Delta had kicked him rather than just dodging. The force of the kick had been felt through the armor. 

Naomasa questioned Ingenium first, "Are you okay?"

The blue hero groaned, "I'm fine. It will bruise but nothing worse than that. I'm sure if he wanted to seriously injure me he could have. Instead, he knocked the breath out of me and swept my feet out from under me. However, I did find something interesting."

That had everyone's attention on the hero as he continued, "I think he is young. Much more so than we originally considered. Otherwise, he is starving. I think that Delta is a teenager. The ankle that knocked my legs out from under me was about the size of my brother's give or take. Given that and his size."

Naomasa felt the blood drain from his face. Delta couldn't be a kid. Right? He was just smaller than the average adult. There was no way he could be 11 or 12. 

By the looks on the other heroes' faces, they were feeling the same panic. It was one thing to go after an adult. Going after a kid was completely different.

Eraser said a contemplative look crossing his face, "By his skills alone I would put him in his late teens. No matter his body size there is no way he could be 11 or 12. It's not logical."

"We can't know for sure without more fights with him," commented Fatgum, "It will be difficult for those of us who dont have filtering masks. Especially with your quirk in your eyes Eraser."

They had gained some valuable information but there were still too many unanswered questions. Particularly where Delta got the materials to make tear gas? Or if he bought it. That latter would make his life infinitely more difficult.


	4. The past part 4

Izuku's POV 

A frown marred his face as he unscrewed the side of a thrown away monitor. The screws went into a makeshift pouch on his belt. Once the back was off he removed the bulb and started cutting wires. While he didnt need them now there was a chance he would need the wires later down the road. 

Izuku continued about his scavenging under the afternoon sun. It wasnt warm by any means but he kept moving so he wasnt cold either. Searching the trash piles had become something of a weekly routine. Despite there being two kids living in it people still dumped new stuff. Some of it was useful but most of it wasnt or had to be taken apart to be made useful. 

For his part Izuku only need a few more things to finish the communicators and emergency beacons he was building. Patrols were dangerous especially without a sure fire way to communicate. Phones were only useful if they could pull them out. Otherwise they were about as effective as yelling across the city at each other. 

Izuku tugged at a piece of computer hardware. It was came right up to his hip but if he could just get the right grip he could pull it out. Digging it out from under the trash heap would take too much time. 

An unfamiliar hand grabbed the hardware and tugged along with him. With their combined strength it came out from under the heap. Izuku watched the trash heap warily as it swayed. To his relief it did not collapse or tumble over. 

Turning to face his helper he barely kept the surprise and shock off his face. There stood Eraserhead in his usual patrol clothes. His capture scarf was wrapped loosely around his neck. 

Izuku thankfully was not in his usual outfit. Instead he was wearing sweats with the sleeves rolled up to provide better mobility. The downside to it was that two of his three tattoos were on display. No matter what time period he was in 11 year olds should not have tattoos. 

Stepping back Izuku took a light defensive stance. He wouldnt attack. Not until he knew what the hero wanted from him. Given the time of day it could be he was just out and about. Then again he didnt believe in coincidence. 

Izuku questioned warily, "What can I do for you, mister? This isn't a place most people frequent."

The hero replied looking down at him with faint amusement, "I could ask you the same thing. It's a school day and here you are scavenging about in a trash heap."

Dark eyes glanced at his arms. If it was possible they became even darker at the sight of his tattoos. Hesitantly he rolled down his sleeves. Eraser's eyes followed the movement narrowing with thought. 

"I do online school," lied Izuku through his teeth to take the hero's attention away from his arms, "I'm so far ahead of my peers my mom thought I would do better online."

Away from the bullying was left unsaid though he wasnt quite sure Eraser caught it. While the hero was smart he didnt know anything about Izuku. It would make it that much harder for the man to figure out why he didnt go to actual school. 

It wasnt that Izuku really needed to. He already tested out of middle school. A test he made a 100% thanks to having all of his memories. Kavar went to the library during to day to take free online classes. No doubt he would test out sometime next year. 

Eraser pushed, "Your parents dont care that you are out here alone? You are what eight or nine? A kid like you shouldn't be messing with pile of trash. You dont know what you might come across. It could be dangerous."

"He's not alone," came Kavar's cheery voice from above them. 

Both Izuku and Eraser turned and looked up to see the other on top of a trash pile. Unsurprisingly the other hand a huge shit eating grin on his face. There was a twitch of annoyance from Eraser. It seemed he was there for more than what he said. Not that it surprised Izuku. 

Izuku turned his head to the side as he said, "Our parents dont mind us being out without their supervision as long as we are together. We're 11 almost 12 after all. We dont need someone to watch us all the time," to Kavar he asked, "Find anything of interest."

Kavar dropped onto the sand before them and held out a few items. Izuku examined them with interest. One was the chip they had been looking for. From what he could see it was not degraded from being on the beach for too long. It should suit their needs perfectly. 

The next were a set of wires that would fit in comms. It seemed his friend had better luck at finding their items than he had. They had what they needed for comms now. 

Eraser questioned reminding them of his presence, "What are the two of you doing? It seems a little odd that you would be stripping trash of its components."

"Not everything thrown away is trash," quipped playfully back Izuku, "With the right mind anything can be used."

"Just don't blow up the testing room again," said Kavar with a grin. 

"That was one time!"

"Yesterday it was one time," quipped Kavar, "The day before that it was four times before you realized that you didnt have the right wires."

Eraser pinched the bridge of his nose as he drawled, "You two are going to give me a headache. How much longer will you be out here? I can escort you both home."

The two pre teens exchanged a glance and Izuku nodded. The lesser experienced boy put himself angled towards one of the trash piles. For his part Izuku moved so that he was on the balls of his feet. Ready to run or fight depending on what the hero tried. 

Izuku questioned his voice no longer playful, "What do you want with us? Why should we tell you anything or allow you to escort us home?"

While he may know that Eraser was a hero the world as a whole didnt. To show his hand could very well end in disaster for him. Instead he would play stupid and hope that the hero would leave him be. 

Both boys flinched back when Eraser's hand went to his pocket. Did he figure out they were vigilantes? Was he going to attack them to try and bring them into the station?

To his surprise Eraser pulled out his wallet, followed by a card. When he took it Izuku noted it was the man's hero license. Odd that the man would think to show them his hero license rather than just claiming to be a hero. 

Then again... Izuku looked over the hero critically. Most people, civilian or otherwise would assume this man was a hobo. Proving that he was a hero rather than just saying it did make sense. 

Izuku questioned as if he didnt already know, "You're a hero? Eraserhead... your an underground hero!"

"You know me? That's odd," commented the man. 

Kavar rolled his eyes as he said, "That's Izuku for you. Hes always been a hero fanboy."

Izuku growled underneath his breath. Once upon a time that had been true but it hadn't been for a long time. Izuku doubted he would ever have that same kind of attitude towards heroes again. He had been failed by the system too many times without even realizing. 

Kavar's death in the original timeline had been what started his spiral. Hunting the Jackal made him realize their world wasnt in black and white. Medusa had been a dark time and an even darker mindset. 

7 men trained to kill working alongside each other. Seven quirkless brought together by CIRO. Izuku had led them through hell. While the world continued to celebrate a time of peace. They hunted the most fearsome killers for hire the world had ever known. Every killer they brought down took them one step closer to their goal. 

He had to remind himself that he was now a vigilante. The Medusans were scattered all over the world now. None of them remembered what they done together. The chance of bringing them all together again would be a miracle. 

Kavar questioned softly, "Izuku are you okay?"

Izuku snapped back to himself and replied, "I'm sorry, Kavar. I'm fine."

There was a soft snort of disbelief from the hero as he said, "I dont believe that for a minute. Mr?"

Izuku and Kavar glanced at each other in disbelief. The hero was fishing for information. He was trying to find out their last names so that he could run their names. Smart but ultimately useless as neither Izuku nor Kavar were dumb enough to give their last names. 

Instead Izuku faked a happy smile as he said, "You can just call me Izuku, Mr. Eraserhead."

There was a slight barely noticeable huff of annoyance from the hero. Before he could say anything else however his phone went off. The two vigilantes watched as he took the call and then had to leave. Izuku noted that they should make their comings and goings from their home less obvious. Otherwise next time that Eraser tried to drop in he might find out more than they wanted him to. For now however he needed to strip the hardware. Then they could return home. 

Aizawa's POV 

It was official. He hated the new vigilantes that popped up in Musutafu. They were intentionally driving Shouta up a wall. He just knew that they were doing it on purpose. 

That night alone between the two 27 criminals had been apprehended. 27 and he had not seen them once. By the time he arrived the vigilantes were long gone. If the comms were anything to go by Fatgum and Ingenium weren't fairing any better. 

How was it that three Pro Heroes could not catch two kids? Kids should not have been able to avoid them in such a way. To Shouta it seemed as if someone was training them. A small part of him suspected another vigilante watching from the shadows. He wanted it to be that way rather than the alternative. The alternative being that the two had something happen to them that forced them to become good. 

It didnt help that Shouta's mind was not on the task at hand. Instead it was on the two children he had met at the beach. He had been searching for possible leads of the vigilante duo. 

Kavar and Izukuz, young children not even teenagers yet. It was hard to guess their exact age but he figured they were between 9 and 12. Honestly he was surprised at how little information he was able to garner from them. 

Both boys were dirty from their time at the beach. They seemed thin but he decided to hold off judgment for the moment. It could be hard times at home and he didnt want to jump to the wrong conclusion. Even if his gut told him that there was more to it. 

It was due to his gut that he and Tsukauchi were scanning police files now. Even without last names they still had a general description and a shortened age group for the two kids. It didnt take long to find them both on the official police registry. The first to come up was Izuku, the picture in his file recent. This allowed him to make a quick positive id. 

Name: Izuku Midoriya 

Age: 11

Parents: Inko and Hisashi Midoriya. Lives with mother. Father in America for work (confirmed).

Quirk: Not available. Quirkless 

School: Alderra Middle School 1st year. Recently graduated. 

Izuku Midoriya huh? There wasnt much in his file beyond that. A few instances when he was younger with the police being called to his home. Nothing ever came from it though. 

The next one was Kavar's and that had a little more meat to it. Not that it was a good thing in this instance. 

Name: Kavar Karasu 

Age: 11

Parents: Arianna and Darren Mason. Originally from the United States emigrated 20 years ago for work. 

Quirk: Calm. Physical contact allows them to take the emotions of anyone. This gives them a state of calm. 

School: Alderra Middle School 1st year. Moved to online school. 

Mason's file was significantly larger than Midoriya's. Reports of possible abuse dated back to the child's fourth birthday. There were a few reports from social workers that never amounted to anything. Lack of evidence was what they had said but he knew the truth. A weak quirk so they looked the other way. 

Shouta found quirk discrimination everywhere he looked in both files. It made sense why the two boys were so wary of him. They had been taught by experience not to trust adults. 

Nothing in either file would indicate that the boys were their vigilantes. Living in the same area with bad home lives wasnt enough to go on. For now he would try to get more information from them. There was no doubt in his mind they spent a lot of time at that beach. Meeting their would at least make it seem like he was on their turf.

**Author's Note:**

> Discord server if you want to hang out: https://discord.gg/R2Esj9w


End file.
